jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ryohei Higashikata
) |eyes = Blue ( ) Brown (Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |occupation = Police Officer |family = Tomoko Higashikata (Daughter) Josuke Higashikata (Grandson) |status = Deceased |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = |liveactor = }} is a minor character from Diamond is Unbreakable. He is the grandfather of Josuke and the father of Tomoko Higashikata. Appearance An elderly man with a square jawline, cleft chin, and graying hair, Ryohei has only been shown wearing a standard police officer outfit. Personality Ryohei is shown as having a humorous personality, even threatening Josuke with a fake gun as a form of a joke and ignoring a report to him due to the accused being his daughter. However, he was genuinely dedicated to protecting the public, something that Josuke admired about him. History Background Ryohei is a respectable citizen serving as a police officer in Morioh for 35 years. One day he managed to arrest the killer Anjuro Katagiri.Chapter 270: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (2), p.6 Diamond is Unbreakable Ryohei is first revealed as a police officer passing by on a bike. A man reports to him that the woman walking away had just assaulted him after he had asked to give her a ride and demanded that she be arrested. Ryohei refuses and explains that the woman that the guy cussed out was actually his daughter, Tomoko. Ryohei disregards the man's request and goes to accompany Tomoko home.Chapter 268: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (3), pp.8-9 The next day, Ryohei returns home after working overnight and asks Josuke how was school. Josuke explains that he is waiting for somebody to come over soon and that Ryohei should go bother Tomoko instead. Josuke walks to the window to talk with Jotaro, but while doing so, Ryohei sees the bottle that contained Aqua Necklace. Tricked by the Stand to think it was a simple whiskey bottle, Ryohei opens it, causing the Stand to escape and attack him. Turning around, Josuke finds Ryohei injured on the ground bleeding from his eyes and mouth. Josuke is able to heal his physical wounds but realizes he is already dead. His room is left as it was before Ryohei's death, as a symbol of his memory until his daughter gets the courage to take care of his belongings, and his death causes Josuke to vow to rid the town of Morioh from evil Stand users. Aside from Josuke and Jotaro, it was believed that his death was caused by a brain tumor.Chapter 271: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (3), p.2 Live-Action Film Ryohei has a more prominent role in the movie, being the driving force that moves Josuke's actions. A running theme is him wanting to protect the city of Morioh. He's first seen during the arrest of Anjuro Katagiri who had murdered a local resident named . Ryohei later reappears to lecture a young adult named who quit his job, advising him to call him whenever he needs help. When Masaya's friend dies due to Aqua Necklace and the former attempts to rob a convenience store under Aqua Necklace's control, he becomes saddened and punishes Josuke for putting a civilian in danger. At dinner with his family, he remarks how happy being with them makes him. When he falls asleep, Tomoko mentions how Josuke is starting to look like his father but Josuke says that if he looked like anyone, it would be his grandpa Ryohei. The following day, he´s seen exercising so he can become stronger in order to protect Morioh. After Josuke captures Aqua Necklace in a bottle, Anjuro changes the color of the water to resemble Ryohei's alcohol, tricking him into drinking it while his grandson is preparing the bath for Tomoko. Josuke attempts to heal him when he finds the bottle missing but it was already too late. Before his funeral, Josuke goes through a sketchbook in his room detailing the mysterious murders of Reimi Sugimoto and her . Tomoko tells Josuke how Reimi was Ryohei's source of encouragement and he regrets not being able to protect her the most. He was awarded a watch for his 20th year of service but he smashed it against a wall, believing he was a failure of a policeman if he couldn't even save a young girl. Since then, he didn't care for promotion and only strived to protect his town. Some of the attendees to his funeral were Koichi and . Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= RyoheiCreeperManga.png|Ryohei talks to his daughter's "admirer" RyoheiTalkTomokoManga.png|Taking a moment to talk with Tomoko RyoheiPrankManga.png|Ryohei threatening/pranking Josuke RyoheiJokeManga.png|"It was a fake gun!" RyoheiWorriedManga.png|Ryohei worried about the crimes RyoheiDeathManga.png|Ryohei's death, killed by Aqua Necklace RyoheiHealedManga.png|Josuke trying in vain to desperately heal Ryohei RyoheiMemorialManga.png|A memorial shrine dedicated to Ryohei |-| Anime= Higashikata family portrait.png|Ryohei giving a thumbs-up pose along with his daughter and grandson HigFamily.png|Another photograph of the Higashikata family Ryohei creeper.png|Ryohei talks to his daughter's "admirer" Ryohei helps old lady.png|Helping an elderly lady Ryohei talks to daughter.png|Taking a moment to talk with Tomoko Ryohei stupid prank.png|Ryohei threatening/pranking Josuke Ryohei just a joke.png|"It was a fake gun!" Ryohei's death.png|Ryohei's death, killed by Aqua Necklace Josuke tries to revive Ryohei.png|Josuke trying in vain to desperately heal Ryohei Ryohei's memorial.png|A memorial shrine dedicated to Ryohei HigashikataRyohei KeyArt.png|Key art of Ryohei Higashikata |-| Film= Ryohei 1.png|Ryohei Arriving To An Apartment, Calling The Residents To See If They Are Inside Ryohei 2.png|Ryohei Greeting The Residents Of Morioh In The Morning Ryohei 3.png|Ryohei Looking Out For Masaya Yoshizawa Ryohei 4.png|Ryohei Hitting Josuke After Discovering He Was At The Hostage Situation Ryohei 5.png|Ryohei Questioning Himself Ryohei 6.png|Ryohei Eating With Tomoko And Josuke Ryohei 7.png|Ryohei Lifting Weights Ryohei 8.png|Ryohei Deceased After Being Attacked By Aqua Necklace References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Higashikata Family Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters